exiledfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trails
It is common knowledge that a large portion of the Exiled is made up of the unseelie. While unseelie fae are not known to follow laws or traditions, offenses that jeopardize the groups goal or position within the city are punishable by trial. In fact, the unseelie code can be applied to The Exiled itself. : Change is good. : Glamour is free. : Honour is a lie. : Passion before duty. Despite this there are a few offenses that are still held sacred. Offenses : Treason : Aiding another group or faction against Exiled in an act of aggression or revealing secret knowledge pertaining to our purpose or current goal (Information of Importance) : Breaking Oath : While a sidhe will not think twice about betraying a person, or lying outright to fit their circumstances or to save their own hide. Once an oath has been sworn they are bound by the terms and conditions of said oath. To be considered a binding oath, the Sidhe would have to name it as such to the other party. Further, the sidhe will be very, very careful in their wording of the oath, oftentimes allowing them a way out and a means to not have to technically comply with the ‘spirit’ of the agreement, only the exact terms specified. Any who make an oath with a sidhe should be extremely careful that it is worded exactly to ensure no loopholes. Trails and Punishments The Trials will be judged by the Exiled Council who will act as magistrates. Trials will be decided by duels. Champions may be selected to stand in place of the one being accused. If found guilty, those selected within Exiled to play the role of executioner will deal punishment. Once punishment has been dealt they are free from accusation and released. It is expected that at this point that they have paid for their crimes. If deemed innocent the accused are fully acquitted, free from accusation and released as well. Punishment dealt by Exiled executioners will be decided dependent on the severity of the crime. The recommendation of the victor will be taken into consideration as well. Trials are based on duels between the accused (or a champion chosen to represent them) and another champion chosen by the Council. Duels can either be that of wit or that of combat prowess. The latter is preferred as it is much easier to mediate. Fights will either consist of RP combat/Use of Dice or CCS which will be chosen by participants before-hand. If the champion chosen by the Council wins, the accused is found guilty. If the accused or his/her chosen representative wins, they are found innocent and stripped of accusation. If found guilty, they accused is given to the 'executioners' to be punished. FAQs : Why are crimes such as rape and thievery etc. not on the list of offenses? Exiled - for all intents and purposes, is predominantly an unseelie group, or seelie who have been Exiled or 'removed' from the Hollow and courts. Most of the Exiled believe that honour is an archaic tradition and passion should always be sought before duty, The Exiled is a chaotic group banded together out of necessity and common goal within the city. As the unseelie are known to follow no rules or traditions, we will not punish offenses via trial for 'mortal' laws - that is bestowed on humans, not fae. Chaotic does not necessarily mean 'evil' - instead we are self-serving. Offenses listed are ones that threaten the goals of the group as a whole and jeopardizes our position here in the city. : What if the accused refuses to stand trial? If the accused refuses to stand trial then they will be automatically considered guilty and hunted down relentlessly by Exiled executioners and punished severely upon capture. The punishment for abandonment or disregard of their Trial will be more severe than if found guilty through trial. The Trails